


A Trip back Home

by antrazi



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009), Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi





	A Trip back Home

_Before "My Bloody Valentine"_

Priestly looked to his lover and sighed internally.

He knew Tom needed to go, the death of his father didn't give him a choice any more.

That didn't make their temporary parting any easier.

Priestly knew that Tom still wasn't healed, had nightmares and panic attacks.It had taken time for the other man to understand that this didn't change anything for Priestley. He loved him. That was all he needed to know.

It was so much better than his time with Tish.

His relationship with Tish didn't hold long; She had tried to change who he was.

It should have given him a clue that he needed to ditch his normal clothes and styling just to get her attention. Somehow she had expectations he couldn't handle. They decided mutually to quit before their friendship was ruined. She was still searching, but had toned her flirting down a bit. She wasn't willing to expose herself as much anymore as she did with Tad.

They managed to safe and even deepen their friendship. Now he was just one of the girls for her.

He was secure enough in his masculinity that he didn't have a problem with it.

Back on the single market again was better than he expected: Priestly found Tom Hanninger surprisingly easy and fell fast and hard. The fact that he fell for a guy never bothered him the slightest. The freedom of knowing for years that he was bisexual and had experience with both men and women.

No, the strange part was that him and Tom looked surprisingly similar.  You didn't see it directly with Priestly's dramatic make-up and hair, but they could be siblings otherwise.They had gotten comments about that and the girls found it funny in a way.

Tish had even asked if she was allowed to watch them.

Tucker had just smiled and offered them help when they installed mirrors on the bedroom ceiling.

Another thing, both Priestly himself and Tom hadn't been aware of this clearly narcicistic part in them that they shared.

As always, the strangest one was Zo, on one hand totally accepting Tom as she accepted everybody, on the other hand giving him that strange look as if she knew something nobody else did from time to time.It was always a reaction to the rare moments when Tom seemed to be a different person.

Tom packed his bag, kissed his boyfriend goodbye.

"I'm trying to get everything done as fast as possible."

Priestly just nodded and let him go.

He knew that when everything was done Tom would come back to him.

* * *

_After the ending of the movie_

Tom Hanninger hurt but he knew he would survive this.

He wasn't exactly sure how he managed to get such a gruesome wound but a part of him didn't want to go to a hospital with it. Whatever it was had to have happened during one of his blackouts.

Tom left Harmony as fast as he could and didn't look back. Away from the old home he had nightmares of, from his confusion and the blank spaces in his memory. Even with the holes in his memory, he felt as if he had some closure. He now knew that whatever he had had with Sarah was long over. That knowledge alone was more than enough for him.

He needed to go back home Santa Cruz and Priestley. Priestly meant love, understanding, fun and safety. He felt better around the other man, knowing that it didn't matter that he wasn't completely healthy, even after all these years. It was Priestly's nature to take people exactly the way they were.

Tom didn't know why he had been so lucky but if there was one thing in his life he would never change it was finding Priestly.


End file.
